This invention relates in general to antimicrobial techniques and, in particular, to an antimicrobial medical implant device.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, the invention relates to an antimicrobial medical implant device having a chlorinated phenol impregnated therein, such as parachloro-meta-xylenol.
The use of catheters in humans and animals is widespread in the treatment of countless diseases and conditions. The presence of catheters, however, generally involves the risk of bacterial and mycotic contamination and sepsis. An example of one type of catheter in which the problem of bacterial or other infection is prevalent is the well-known Foley catheter.
It has been found that patients, in whom a Foley catheter is implanted for more than several days, encounter a substantial risk of bladder infection. When catherized, such patients undergo a steady urine drip. As the urine is collected in the conventional manner, bacteria travel along the channel of the catheter back into the patient. The possibility of migration of bacteria and the like along the exterior route of the catheter is also possible. In the past, catheters have been coated with various antimicrobial substances, but such known techniques are generally ineffective over extended periods of time.